<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Kisses by lissara22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477503">Cookies and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22'>lissara22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Girl Scouts, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Тео запугали девочки-скауты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519590">Cookies and Kisses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim">LovelyLittleGrim</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это не смешно, — рычит у него за спиной Тео. Они медленно идут к пикапу в дальний конец парковки возле «Walmart».</p>
<p>Лиам, несущий пакеты, оглядывается на него через плечо и взрывается новым приступом смеха.</p>
<p>— Лиам, перестань ржать и помоги мне, — требует Тео, но он больше похож на капризного ребенка, чем на кого-либо еще, и Лиам ухмыляется так сильно, что у него начинают болеть щеки.</p>
<p>— Еще чего. Ты сам виноват, вот и неси свое печенье, — отвечает Лиам, покачав головой, и вприпрыжку делает несколько шагов вперед, как будто хочет оставить Тео самого разбираться с проблемой.</p>
<p>Тео вновь рычит его имя, а потом добавляет несколько проклятий. Лиам замирает на середине шага и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Пока он наблюдает за страданиями Тео и ждет, когда он догонит его, на его губах растягивается нежная улыбка.</p>
<p>— Они тебя развели, ты же понимаешь?</p>
<p>— Никто меня не развел, — настаивает Тео, сражаясь с кучей коробок мятного печенья. — Я купил так много, потому что <em>захотел</em>.</p>
<p>— Тео, ты же ненавидишь сладкое, — говорит Лиам и протягивает руку, чтобы поймать две коробки, пока они не упали на грязный бетон. — Тебе незачем покупать семнадцать коробок печенья у девочек-скаутов, особенно учитывая то, что ты купил семнадцать лишь потому, что у тебя не хватило денег, чтобы купить больше.</p>
<p>Тео бросает на него свирепый взгляд поверх коробок, и Лиам видит, как на его щеках расцветает румянец. Вокруг них закручивается запах смущения.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, — ворчит Тео, проходя мимо него.</p>
<p>Лиам смеется и спешит за ним, подхватив с земли коробку печенья, которую Тео уронил да так и оставил лежать.</p>
<p>— Я расскажу всем, кого мы знаем, что тебя запугали девочки-скауты, — сообщает Лиам, подкрадываясь к Тео, стоящему возле пикапа. — Большая смертоносная химера, боюсь-боюсь.</p>
<p>— Меня не пугают девочки-скауты, Лиам, — говорит Тео. Он пытается одновременно не уронить коробки и достать из кармана ключи.</p>
<p>— Замри, я возьму ключи, — бормочет Лиам и без задней мысли проскальзывает рукой в его передний карман, хватаясь за теплый металл. Он осознает, что сделал, только когда пытается вытащить руку из кармана Тео и понимает, что она застряла. Он поднимает голову, смущенно посмотрев на Тео поверх коробок с печеньем. — Эм…</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Тео пытается изогнуть бедра, ничего не уронив, и рука Лиама с ключами выскальзывает из его узких джинсов. Лиам неловко откашливается и снимает блокировку дверей. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Тео, когда открывает дверь с водительской стороны, и наклоняется, чтобы вставить ключи в зажигание.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, — объявляет он, выпрямившись, и чувствует, что его лицо потеплело от смущения. Он машет рукой на очевидно открытую дверь.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — натянуто говорит Тео, бросая все коробки внутрь.</p>
<p>Лиам быстро оббегает пикап кругом и забирается на пассажирское сиденье, боясь, что Тео попробует закрыться изнутри и оставить его возле супермаркета в отместку за поддразнивания. Он делал так раньше, и Лиам не дает ему возможности сделать это снова.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, моя мама убьет нас, если мы притащим домой столько печенья, пока она сидит на диете, — замечает Лиам, как только Тео садится на место водителя и закрывает дверь. — Что ты планируешь с ними делать? Потому что я знаю, что есть ты их точно не станешь.</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, Кори и Мейсон захотят? — спрашивает Тео, уставившись на груду коробок, лежащих на сиденье между ними. — Кори же любит зефир, поэтому он съест вот эти, да?</p>
<p>Тео поднимает коробку печенья с зефиром, но по-прежнему смотрит на остальные, будто пытается понять, сколько из них он сумеет всучить другим людям. Он чуть кривит губы, и между его бровями залегает складка — Лиаму хочется наклониться и поцеловать ее. Только этим он может оправдать следующие слова, которые без предупреждения срываются с его губ:</p>
<p>— Знаешь, ты иногда очаровательный.</p>
<p>Тео вскидывает голову, уставившись на Лиама. Его глаза удивленно расширяются.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Лиам кивает и хватает одну из коробок, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы открыть ее и вытащить упаковку печенья. Он мог бы солгать или попробовать выкрутиться, но он стоит на этом краю уже несколько месяцев, так что вместо этого он решает продолжить.</p>
<p>— Не всегда, потому что временами ты полный засранец, но иногда ты довольно очаровательный.</p>
<p>Покосившись на Тео, он вновь опускает взгляд на пачку, которую крутит в руках. Он слишком нервничает, чтобы снова посмотреть на Тео, слишком нервничает, чтобы переварить его реакцию. Сердце Лиама колотится в груди, от него исходит запах тревоги и смешивается со сладким ароматом печенья, которое он только что открыл. Лиам вытаскивает одну штуку, но рука, обхватившая его запястье, не дает ему запихнуть ее в рот.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — медленно говорит Тео; его большой палец касается того места, где у Лиама бьется пульс, — это, наверное, одно из худших признаний, что я когда-либо слышал.</p>
<p>Лиам нервно облизывает губы и смотрит на него.</p>
<p>— Я думал, все прошло хорошо. В смысле, меня не ударили и не посмеялись надо мной, так что я буду считать это победой.</p>
<p>— Вполне справедливо, — кивает Тео. Его пальцы сильнее сжимают запястье Лиама, а затем отпускают.</p>
<p>Лиам поднимает печенье ко рту, но, прежде чем он успевает откусить от него, Тео добавляет:</p>
<p>— Я не позволю тебе поцеловать меня, если ты это съешь.</p>
<p>— А кто сказал, что я хочу поцеловать тебя? — отвечает Лиам, и ему тут же хочется шлепнуть себя рукой по лицу, потому что он до смерти хотел поцеловать Тео с тех самых пор, как тот стал жить с ним и его семьей.</p>
<p>Тео небрежно пожимает плечами, но на его губах появляется улыбка, которая говорит, что он ему совершенно не верит.</p>
<p>— Тогда ладно, ешь свое отвратительное печенье с арахисовым маслом.</p>
<p>Он поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и заводит пикап.</p>
<p>— Видишь, — с фальшивой бравадой заявляет Лиам, уронив печенье обратно, и наклоняется над грудой остальных коробок. — Вот что я имел в виду, когда сказал, что ты очаровательный только <em>иногда</em>.</p>
<p>Он вцепляется рукой в футболку Тео и тянет на себя, чтобы они встретились на полпути, над горой печенья. Тео выглядит изумленным внезапным действием Лиама, как будто он действительно не ожидал, что Лиам хочет поцеловать его. Для такого умного парня Тео иногда может быть полным идиотом, когда дело касается людей и чувств. Лиам наклоняется ближе, определенно намереваясь поцеловать растерянного Тео в губы, но прежде чем он успевает это сделать, в кабине пикапа раздается знакомый звон. Лиам замирает и жмурится.</p>
<p>— Серьезно? — шепчет он, снова открывая глаза.</p>
<p>— Это мелодия звонка твоей мамы, — ухмыляется ему Тео, как будто наслаждается его мучениями. Его теплое дыхание касается лица Лиама. — Тебе стоит ответить, может, это что-то важное.</p>
<p>— Правда? — недоверчиво спрашивает Лиам. — Прямо сейчас? Чувак, я буквально в дюйме от того, чтобы наконец-то тебя поцеловать.</p>
<p>Тео поднимает брови, но больше ничего не говорит. Честное слово, Лиам понятия не имеет, почему ему так нравится этот мудак. Заскулив, он откидывается на спинку собственного сиденья и достает из кармана телефон.</p>
<p>— Лиам, милый, вы с Тео еще в магазине? — спрашивает его мама.</p>
<p>— Да, тебе что-то нужно? — отвечает Лиам, поглядывая на Тео.</p>
<p>Тео таращится на телефон в его руке, без сомнений прислушиваясь к разговору. Он ухмыляется, когда замечает, что Лиам на него смотрит, и медленно облизывает губы. Лиам провожает взглядом движение его языка, потом резко поднимает голову и свирепо пялится на него.</p>
<p>— У нас кончилось молоко, и я только что вспомнила, что забыла добавить его в список, — говорит ему мама. — Только возьми нужную марку, иначе твой папа будет ныть об этом несколько дней.</p>
<p>— Да, мам, хорошо, — вздыхает Лиам, осознавая, что ему придется вернуться в магазин. Он ненавидит магазины — там пахнет потом и чрезмерно обработанными продуктами, и у него от этого болит голова. — Я захвачу молоко.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, милый, жду дома. — Мама вешает трубку, даже не сказав «до свидания».</p>
<p>Лиам убирает телефон в карман и откидывает голову на подголовник.</p>
<p>— Она всегда забывает добавить что-нибудь в список.</p>
<p>Тео кивает, выключая двигатель, и достает ключи из зажигания.</p>
<p>— Я начинаю думать, что она делает это специально, чтобы нас подольше не было дома.</p>
<p>— Может быть, — рассеянно соглашается Лиам. Он протягивает руку, чтобы не дать Тео повернуться и вылезти из машины. Схватив его за запястье, он тянет его к себе, пока Тео с любопытством на него не оглядывается.</p>
<p>— Что-то хотел? — улыбается Тео. Его взгляд падает на губы Лиама, а потом снова возвращается к его глазам.</p>
<p>— Да, — шепчет Лиам, — кое-что.</p>
<p>Он наклоняется над коробками, беспечно опрокинув несколько из них на пол, и ловит губы Тео в поцелуе. Они теплые и мягкие, резко контрастируют с его щетиной, которая соблазнительно царапает Лиаму щеку. Лиам облизывает его губы, пока Тео не открывает рот, позволяя ему скользнуть глубже и попробовать Тео на вкус, изучить его языком.</p>
<p>Когда Лиам наконец отстраняется, на лице Тео выражение блаженства, и Лиам самодовольно улыбается, зная, что это его заслуга. Облизнув губы, он наклоняется, чтобы еще раз прижаться к губам Тео своими, быстро и мягко, а затем выбирается из пикапа.</p>
<p>— О нет, — заявляет Лиам и захлопывает дверь Тео, когда тот пытается вылезти, чтобы вместе с Лиамом пойти в магазин за молоком. Лиам качает головой, глядя на Тео через стекло, и пытается не сильно ухмыляться, когда Тео недоуменно надувает губы. — В этот раз ты останешься в машине. Я не хочу, чтобы ты давил мне на жалость и одалживал у меня деньги, когда за тобой снова придут девочки-скауты.</p>
<p>Тео сердито показывает ему средний палец, но Лиам все равно думает, что он очаровательный.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>